The Experiment
by Debbie White
Summary: Aro decides to run an experiment on human girls. The human girls have to deal with abuse and rape. Unfortantly for the cullens they find out too late who will they be able to help. post BD many POV
1. Chapter 1

**The experiment**

**ch 1**

**Aro POV**

I want to get a hold of Johan the father of the half-ling we seen at the field 5 years ago. I want to do some tests plus set up a facility to cover the experiment.

1)Make half-lings about 20 of them or so.

2)See how many are girls verses boys.

3)How many mothers actually die.

4) How many of the children are venemous and does gender have anything to do with that.

I dont care about anything else I am just using the humans anyway they will mostly die in the process.

So first thing I need to do is get Demerti to hunt him down. Then build a facility so the weak human girls cant escape. Then get other vampires to run it

"Demetri I need you to hunt down Johan and bring him back here. Take Jane, Alec, and Felix and I only want this to take a month at the most. Now go!"

With that they were gone. I cant wait. The powers some of the children could have I want it.

_One month later_

"Master, Demetri and the crew is back with Johan in tow" said Heidi.

"Send Johan in" I need to see his thoughts

He came in and he looked scared "Come dont be frightened old friend" I took his hand

'I dont know you and I dont appriciate you coming into my home and hurting my children for me to come all they had to do is ask not demand.' I seen Demetri come into view followed by Jane, Alec, and Felix his children were starting to run and then Jane made them stop. I went further into his memories and specifically the memories of intercourse with humans he had so much control. Looks like all the mothers have died in the process except for Isabella Cullen. Although Johan was never present at the births.

I dug through his memories for a few more minutes getting all I needed.

"I need you to discuess come things and I'm sorry for Jane she was only doing as she was told following procedure your daughter clearly ran and we dont offer second chances. So you are in violation of somethings. I need to discuess with my brothers. Heidi please take him out for a bit Jane make him stay. Now go!"

I have discuessed this with my brothers before today so they know what I want. So all they have to do is agree. Which they did quickly they were not amused and both didn't care about it. They were humouring me I think.

"Bring him in." I said and he came in "This is your punishment you are to run an experiment for me. It will begin in 5 years, So you have until then to prepare."

"I found some Property in the tip of Michigan I want you to see over the building site. There is 1550 acre there and no one will be able to get out First you are to have a fence built made out of concrete that is 2 and 1/2 stories high all the way around it. Pull all the proper documents. I also want you to get the facility started like I said you only have 5 years . Here is a credit card and a cell phone keep me posted."

With that Johan stopped looked at me and said

"Can my children join me please my daughters very smart and will be able to help me?"

I said "I dont care as long as they dont get in the way."

Johan said "They wont get in the way if they interfere in anyway I'll send them away."

"Go in peace for now as for your request it is granted for now I'll send someone to check on you in a month or two see Ginna at the desk she will give you all you will need."

Then he left

**Johan POV**

I hate my life it has been 3 years since that asshat came to my home and hurt my oldest girl then we all moved to michigan of all places phoenix, MI. I have been working very hard pulling permits and building this facility which I still dont know what it is for. Just that my knowledge will help with some experiment. My three daughters have been helping out they long to be home so that is where they are going today I also told them to stay there until further notice.

It took the humans 4 months to have the wall done. Aro was pissed saying I was falling behind. After that set back after set back. We have been working nonstop.

The humans that are working are a little skittish, and Aro says that we have to go out of state to feed on humans we do that every 3 weeks or so or if I feel the need. My girls can eat human food although they dont like it they make do.

We got the facility building outer structure done after a year and a half.

We have been working on the inside since that time. This place is huge. 11000 square feet with a dining hall and a small infirmary, large kitchen, and a gym, Apparently Aro believes they need to exercise, who I dont know! I find out tomorrrow.

_The next day_

I called Aro "_Hello how are you today my friend?"_ God I hate that manand why is he calling me a friend you dont make your friend do things errr... so fustrating.

_"I'm fine I would like some answers please. I need to know the extent of my doing. So I have an Idea of what I'm doing here Sir." _I said

_"I am sending you a package that should be there as we speak and you are to follow it to a tee. Do you understand?"_ Aro said

_"Yes Sir,after that I'm done right to go back to my family?" _ I said

_"After that you will be able to go back to your life. At the end of 5 years. So you have 2 years and 145 days left of your sentence or longer if you slow down. Do you have the package yet?"_ Aro said

_"Yeah I'm opening it right now." _I said I look at it stated :

You are to find 30 human girls between 15 and 23 all need to be pretty and smell sweetest of blood. Height doesnt matter so much. They need to be in good shape. They also need to be virgins. They need to be white as well.

_"What is all this?"_ I said

_"You need to find these girls for the experiment. Then they will need to get pregnant. They need to be pregnant within a week of each other I'll send you the vampires I want to impregnant them. You have 6 months to get all the girls, and do it quietly." _ Aro said

_"Ok I'll get your girls then I'm done I may be a vampire but I want nothing to do with raping any girl human or vampire." _ I said

_"You will do as your told or your daughters will suffer. See you sent them home yesterday, and I had Jane visit them and request them to come here. They were very accomidating in coming. The last time they meet Jane you remember what happened. They certainly remembered and they are scared but I told them If you do as your told they will be fine."_ Aro said

_"Fine please dont hurt my little girls. I will do as instructed." _I said

_"Now go find my girls like I said you have 6 months." _Aro said


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Twilight.**

**Ch 2 **

**Cassie POV **

My name is Cassandra Elizabeth Stone I am 15 years old and I had a perfect life well at least for me. I am 5'9 Long curly brown and I have green eyes. I have always been active I love sports like my brothers. Sissy is more of a girly girl. Oh Im getting aherad of myself.

My mom and dad loved me and supported me with everything. I have 2 brothers Will and Johny they are twins but Will is taller and has lighter blonde hair. They have always been protective on me and my little sissy Claire she is only 10 months younger than me but we have a wonderful friendship. Sissy has Quil her best friend we moved here because of him. Mom and dad said it was to hard to keep her away and they didnt like sending her to our cousins Sam and Emily's house. Then we inherited Jake, Nessie, Seth, Embry, Leah, and Chris. Which we love them so much.

All that changed when someone took me on my way home from the store. I just wanted to make cookie for Claire and the guyes. I was drugged and put in a cage. When I woke up I was in a big truck with about 15 other girls about my age. Then we got put on a boat we got off the boat in a deserted town then we were dragged through a forest. Then we were at a large gate. It opened and inside was huge prison type building. I am so scared but I refuse to cry like some. We were put inside this large open room looking like some kind of shower room.

He said "Hi everyone you all need to listen to me. So shut up no more crying or you will be punished. Next thing you all are part of an experiment. Some will make it and some will not sorry this is not my doing, but I have no choice, someone much highter than me said so. Also you will not beable to escape, We will find you then you will be punished as will your entire families.

The 6x6 cell two bunk beds hanging off the wall and a toilet and small sink. I was in there was with a girl named Samantha Elizabeth Smith. She has long curly strawberry blonde hair and the prettiest blue eyes. She is 5'9 too and loves sports also we have a lot in common and she only lives 35 minutes from my house. So we can be friends after all this. She dont have a mom she died having Sammie. Her cousin Andy lives with her and her dad. Andy's parents died in a car accident on the way to the hospital to see his sister have sammie. We talk every night mostly about escaping but are only 7 days apart I'm older June 10 is my birthday. We only get fed 2 times a day they dont want us to get fat that is what the one named Demetri said they all are super creepy. The big one is Felix, The small one is Alec, The leader is Johan.

We have been here for 90 days we have beeen keeping tallies on the wall so we could keep track. We have a plan to get out. Run until we get to the police. They will help us. There is a drain pipe we can fit into it. We will run until we get to the road find that deserted town and hotwire that truck. I really have to thank Jake and Nessie for teaching me that. They wont miss us for hours 4 to be exact.

The plan:

1) Escape

2) Get to deserted town hotwire truck

3) Go to the police for help

4) get home to our families

Well not the best plan but that is all we have at this point so there is only 4 of them so they cant possibly keep track of all 30 of us.

So we leave in the morning... and God wish us luck!

**Please Review, Please Review... **


	3. Chapter 3

**I dont own twilight! **

**Chapter 3** ... The Plan.

1) The Escape

Sammie and I are going through a drainpipe. It is locked we beat the lock off the drain and then climbed through it. We are both in good or were. We usually are out in the yard for 3 to 4 hours every morning unless it is raining, and they dont check on us that whole time. With 30 of us it made it easy to hide in the others. We had our running shoes on. We ran not looking back trying to be fast and effeciant

"Sammie we have to keep going" I said helping her back up and we continued running.

"I think we have to go this way I remember the sun was in front of us but it changed to the left a little. So we a little right and keep the sun on our backs till afternoon." Sammie said

At 2 and 1/2 hours we got to the deserted town and there is the truck with a little luck there will be gas.

Fustrated no gas "Sammie look for gas and I'll hotwire it." again I really have to thank Jake, Seth and Aunt Rose.

"Okay I'll look around we have to keep going though and soon or they will catch us before we get away." Sammie said

This is time consuming but a couple of minutes and I'll have it.

"I found a gasoline can and it smells like gas. So I poured it into the tank. Are you done yet?" Sammie said

Then it started we cheered and giggled "We did it" and we got into the truck and we drove away. We were happy but I had a feeling that someone was following us. Maybe I'm just paranoid we have been captive for almost 6 months.

We drove for about 30 minutes then I let Sammie drive. My arms hurt I fell twice, but Sammie helped me just like I helped her. I must have dozzed off cuz I woke with a start and

Sammie saying " I dont know what happened, but a loud noise came from the tire."

"Great we have a flat tire."

We got out of the truck and everything happened so fast. We were both on the ground with knees in our backs and our hands behind our backs.

The one named Johan Started talking "Shit why did you feel the need to run did you think we wouldnt find you."

"Yeah right we have been following for 3 hours. I really didnt believe you would get that old truck going."

"Felix take them back, now we have to punish you two for trying to escape, I personally feel for your families because they will feel your punishment. For the men they are dead, but the females will be put into your boat." Johan said.

Demetri came over to me grabbed my chin and made me look at him and said "I do believe your cute little sister Claire will long to see you again."

"Please leave her alone." I tried to struggle but I couldnt move.

Felix picked us up and ran at an inhumanly pace. We got back to the complex in ten minutes. I looked into Felix's eyes they are blood red and I had had chills and I'm so scared. He placed us on our feet and

said "Stupid girls now we are going to have fun with little claire."

Then I slapped Felix in the face and it felt like I punched a brick wall. then he started hitting me first was in the face then I protected my face. I looked at Sammie. She jumped on Felix's back punching him over and over. He through her down and left me to beat Sammie. He hit her 4 times. Then he started screaming and dropped to his knees.

A girl came into view "Master will angry with you so stop that now you will wreck his experiment."

"Jane did you have to do that to me." Felix hissed

"Yes now where is Johan? Master wants him to call" Jane said.

Jane he went with demetri to punish these girls. They will be tonight.

**Please Reveiw**


	4. Chapter 4

**I dont own twilight but I am enjoying myself. I hope you enjoy the story! Please Review **

**Chapter 4**

**Claire POV**

My name is Claire. I have been so sad for months 6 to be exact. My sister and best friend Cassie was taken on the way home from the store. At first we looked everyday, but with no leads the police has pretty much given up. Only Quil and the pack are looking now. Today Nessie and I are going to the beach. I have 10 minutes to get ready. Nessie and I are close because we both are imprints. She has Jake and I have Quil.

My twin brothers William (Will) and Johnathan (Johny) are going to go away to school in 3 weeks. that will be hard. Will said that he will be there for me. You see I'm closer with Will than Johny, but Cassie is or was closer to Johny than Will. We did fight but nothing serous and we never stayed mad at each other. We always had dinner together at 6 and we talked about our day, and many times we had bonus people but it didnt matter to mom. Twice a week we would go over to Nessie's house so Mom and Dad could have time to their selves. That all has stopped. Dad is still looking for Cassie. Mom cries all the time which causes me to cry but I never let her see me I call Quil and he comes and gets me.

Then we go to the Cullens, Aunt Bella, Aunt Rose, Aunt Alice are great when Im extremely sad they take me shopping but Nessie and cant go on for ever like them so we limit the trip to no more than 12 hours and Aunt Alice gets so upset, but all we have to do is promice to go again and that makes her excited again.

See I get alone with Aunt Alice the best I love fashion like her, then Aunt Bella she is a great cook but she never eats anything, Then Aunt Rose she likes cars and stuff her and Cassie got along great. You they are good Vampires but I cant tell anyone. You can tell if you look at their eyes, Gold means good, and Red means bad. My Aunts are very protective of me, and I have alot of Uncles.

There is Uncle Edward He can read minds, Uncle Jazz he can make you happy, sad, excited, stressed, any emotion really so he makes me feel better for a time. Then there is Uncle Em we can make anyone laugh, by being carefree and happy all the time, the only time he gets mad is when I beat him in Gears of War. But that is just playing and Grandma Esme (Grannie) yells at him, It is so funny he looks like a little baby. Grandpa Carlisle is a doctor, he fixes anyone up that gets hurt. The Pack is over here everyday they said the food is the best and Grannie house and they never ever run out.

Time to go to the beach Nessie picked me up in her mom's (Aunt Bella) car. "We are going to go shopping in a week to get our dresses for Prom. Aunt Alice wanted me to remind you." Nessie said

"Yeah she has probably been so excited that little pixie is a force not to be reconed with" I laughed and nessie joined me and agreed.

"Hay Ness are we having dinner at your house?" I asked

"Um... Sure they are getting bad again right" Nessie said knowing that my parents fight alot since Cassie been gone.

"Yeah Mom yelled at Dad blaming him for not doing his job as the Sheriff. I have never seen my dad so mad. He yelled that he was doing the best that he can. I cried and Will and Johny came in and sang and rocked me to sleep. I tell you a horrible night, and Dad was gone at 3 am I heard his alarm and got up then I went to their room and He said sorry to her and kissed her she said sorry and kissed him back."

"Ouch that sounds terrible."

We were out for a few hours

"It so peaceful here." I said

"Yeah I love coming here too." Nessie said

"Ness I have to call Will and let him know I'll be at Grannies."

"Sure..Sure no problem just do it." Ness said

I laughed "you totally sounded like Jake with a mix of Uncle Em."

She laughed too.

_"Hello lil sis what can I do for you" _ Will said

_"Umm I'll be at Grannies for dinner and I'll be home by 8 k can you tell mom"_

_Umm.. ok sis ...are you ok? Last night was really hard"_

_"Yeah , but I wouldnt have been able to handle it with out you and johny"_

He sighed _"I know we will find her and all of this will get back to normal."_

_"I know it will bro and Cassie would be mad if we dont do stuff right."_

_"Right munchskin." _There was a loud crash, screaming, and it sounded like he dropped the phone.

Then I heard more screaming_ "Dont come home Claire they have red eyes...awwwww. Please dont hurt my mom." _

_Your mom is the last one you should be worried about boy."_

_"Claire Tell our uncles and hurry" _ Then the line went dead

I looked at nessie she heard the whole conversation

**Nessie POV**

I heard the whole conversation. I called Jake I didnt ever let him say hello "Jake go to Claire's and help her family there are people with red eyes there breaking stuff and I know something is wrong"

_"Do you need me there?"_ Jake said

_"No, I'm fine Claire and I are just walking down the beach."_ With that he was gone and I heard a loud Howl

I looked at Claire she looked scared and then sam came through the woods next to us I knew he just phased to check on us

"Are you two Ok" Sam asked "Your mom nessie will be soon"

Then mom came through and was by our side she said "Hi Sam I know you are dying to check to perimeter go we will be fine. I'll take the girls to Our house make sure the rest of the tribe is ok." With that Sam said "Thanks Bella" and left.

Mom looked at us smiled and said "Dont worry Claire. The pack, your uncles and grandpa are going to help our family out. Lets go back to the car."

We got to the car mom opened the door for us we got in the back seat. Then 3 different Vampires were standing around mom.

"Nice to see you again Bella now get in the car." the vampire said

Mom got in next to me "Claire sweetheart get on Nessies lap now." With that Claire was on my lap and mom was next to me that vampire was next to her and two others were in the front seat.

Claire said "I'm scared, they have red eyes and we cant do anything can we Auntie."

"Dont worry girls we are Cullens and If anyone messes with us there will be hell to pay." With that the vampire next to mom slapped her on her cheek

She hissed "Dont ever do that again."

The vampire in the front said "Ryan Stop I getting mad."

Mom looked at the one in the front driver seat "Demetri my husband, brothers, sisters, and parents will come and end you for this." He slammed on the breaks I had my seat belt on but claire didnt but mom held her in place.

"Sorry Sweetheart I didnt want you to get hurt." mom said

Demetri turned and said I get what I want always and he placed his hand on moms knee and moved his hand higher mom grabbed his hand and said if you want to keep that hand you will not touch me again."

Then he said we will see and started to drive again.

Mom leaned down and whispered so low I almost missed it and I know Claire and the other vampires didn't hear. "Is your phone on silent." I nodded text your dad when claire and I starts tapping. and keep texting each place we pass K." I nodded again

Then she leaned forward and talked to Claire but I didnt hear what she said Claire laughed and nodded. Mom rubbed her arm and they both started tapping

and I Texted my dad :

_Vampires got us after we got in the car 3 of them we just passed Port Angeles on expressway 101 help us please I'll try to put cities we pass. Love you Nessie_

Demetri said "stop that it is annoying"

I nodded and the tapping stopped. We were in the car for an hour then passed Seattle that means he is driving fast as my dad or faster god.

_Seattle _ I Texted

Demetri slammed on the breaks turned and looked at Ryan "hold her for a second" he said

With that Ryan grabbed my mom and held her to him she struggled but couldnt move without hurting us.

Demetri got out of the car and was by my door he opened it grabbed Claire dragging her out of the car "Give it to me NOW or I drain her right here"

"Auntie help me" Claire said

I looked at mom pleading "Nessie Now Sorry I cant do anything." and Ryan grabbed her breast still holding her and mom still struggled and I handed him my cell phone. Ryan continued to feel my mom up then demetri said "Stop touching my stuff or I'll kill you. And you little thing your phone" he said to claire.

she said "it is in my pocket"

he placed her down "NOW GIRL" he yelled

She got it out and gave it to him. "Get back in girl."

and Claire climbed back on my lap. Demetri closed the door and get back in, Ryan let go of mom she whispered "Everything will be ok girls."

**Jake POV**

I got to Claire's house in record time Nessie sounded so scared and I could feel it from her through the phone.

Seth was by the Cullens House so I know Edward hear us through our mind. _'We got problems Cullen bring the boys too'_

Seth-_ 'He and the brothers are coming and he is sending Bella to pick up Nessie and Claire' _

Sam- _'I'll stop by until she gets there'_

Embry- _I'm right behind you_

Quil and Paul_ - Me too_

Colin _- What is going on guyes_

The rest of the Pack - _We are here too _

_'No we need to still protect the tribe Jared stay with the other half of the pack and run a perimeter Embry, Quill, Seth, Paul, Colin, Chris, Leah, Brady lets go to Clair's house.' _

I went through my conversation with nessie and the feelings I got and all of it

Quil - _ Claire is scared too I can feel it._

Sam - _I'm back Bella just got there and they are headed back to the Cullens and she is going to have a fiest for us._

The whole 2 packs- _'Yeah they always have good food '_

We smelled vampires 4 of them and we smelled blood. We went through the house and it looked like a horror movie. The sheriff is dead, the brothers are almost dead but so much blood

Colin-_ I think I'm going to be sick_

Quil -_poor Claire how is she going to get over this. _

_'Lets follow the trail now. I leads to the water'_

"We are going to follow them. In the water" Edward said

_'Yeah hurry back though and take off your clothes except your underware Alice will kill you and me for letting youand you and I never want the Rath of Pixie' _

He laughed and nodded they removed everything except their boxers and went into the water.

**Edward POV**

We removed our clothes we never want to be on the pixie's bad side even the pack dont want that she punishes us with shopping spreesthat lasts the whole week she only did that to the pack once and if she looked at them funny or even threatened shopping they did anything for her. It is so funny to watch 20 large musclar 6 foot boys cower from little 4'9 pixie.

We followed the trail in the water until it was no more.

Seth - _'There is another trail leading this way I'm going to follow it'_

Jake- Seth, _Embry, Quil, Brady,Chris and Leah follow the trail._

We got back on the shore and I knew what was going on I heard it

I put my clothes back on as did my brothers.

Seth - _There is another house the same horror movie from earlier in south bend, we need someone here the boy here is bleeding really bad. _

"Tell him Carlisle is on the way"

We went back to Clair's house. I heard 2 rasing hearts and their minds were screaming 'It is burning, This is worse than dying someone kill me please'

The other thought 'It burns, I hope Claire is safe.'

Em, Jazz they both have been bitten. Will and John we will take them to our house the cabin. They nodded Em picked up Will and Jazz picked up John.

"I'll go help dad, you need to explain what they are becoming, I'll hurry so will dad." they nodded again and left.

I made it to South Bend and there was another rasing heart. Dad was here already

'He was bitten and almost completely drained and there is no other way those bastards. So fustrating'

"Dad I'm here." I said

'We have to make look like an accident, but get rid of the evidence I'll take him home. '

"No not home but to the cabin. There is Claire's brothers there too, and they are changing as well. I'll take care of this Jazz and Em are waiting for you."

'Edward that is 3 newborns this is very dangerous for us to keep them on our diet and we have to keep them for at least a year'

"I know dad, we try and then they will know the rules and we wont be responsible for them any longer." with that he left with the boy

I saved some pictures and photo albums.

I broke the gas line and let it go told the pack to get away then threw a match and the building exploded. I went back to Claire's house and did it again with the same reactions, I saved anotheer box of stuff I gave it to Seth to take them to Esme.

Then my phone buzzed I have a text from Nessie 

_Vampires got us after we got in the car 3 of them we just passed Port Angeles on expressway 101 help us please I'll try to put cities we pass. Love you Nessie._

I dropped to my knees Jake was by my side still in wolf form

Jake-_'Are you ok? what happened talk to me not everyone can read minds man' _

Quil- _'Jake, What did you do to Cullen?'_

Sam- _'Snap out of it ,Snap out of it ,Snap out of it, Snap out of it, SNAP OUT OF IT Cullen what do we do?_

Jake - '_I'll get him out of it' _he thought

Then he licked my entire face now that was so gross

I yelled "Dont do that ever again"

Jake- _'You taste as bad as you smell.'_

"Thanks for that we got to go they have our girls."

Jake and Quil- '_What do you mean'_

and I showed them the text.

Jake and Quil- _'Lets go'_

With that we starting running toward Port Angeles. I called dad and told him what was happening. He told me good luck and get his grandbabies back

Then the next text and it all said was _Seattle _

"We got to go faster we are about 10 minutes away they texted Seattle." and we pushed harder.

Quil- _' I smell Claire and she is terrified'_

Then I seen it their cell phones and this is so bad.

**Demetri POV **

"We already took care of Samantha's family they tasted so sweet. Alec take the old woman to the facility." I said

"Fine but Dude seriously she isnt old she is what like 40." Alec said and left

We just finished Cassandra's family except the mom she is being added to the experiment. Johan was upset but I told him not to worry we can tell Aro that she is younger she looks 23. No big deal. Then we heard a howl

"Time to go. We got to get the little sister. Now"

Then we followed the trail and was just about to show up when the wolf phased back to the girls and said "Are you two Ok? Your mom nessie will be soon"

Then Bella came through and was by their side she said "Hi Sam I know you are dying to check to perimeter go we will be fine. I'll take the girls to Our house make sure the rest of the tribe is ok." With that he said "Thanks Bella" and left.

Bella looked at the girls smiled and said "Dont worry Claire. The pack, your uncles and grandpa are going to help our family out. Lets go back to the car."

They got to the car Bella opened the door for the girls and they we got in the back seat. Then I said now and we surrounded Bella.

"Nice to see you again Bella now get in the car." I said

I whispered "Dont do anything stupid or those little girls will die."

Bella got in next to the girls "Claire sweetheart get on Nessies lap now." With that Claire was on her lap and Bella was next to them. Ryan sat next to Bella and I took the driver seat and Johan sat to me.

Claire said "I'm scared, they have red eyes and we cant do anything can we Auntie."

"Dont worry girls we are Cullens and If anyone messes with us there will be hell to pay." With that Ryan slapped Bella on her cheek

She hissed "Dont ever do that again."

"Ryan Stop I getting mad." I said

Bella looked at me and said"Demetri my husband, brothers, sisters, and parents will come and end you for this." I slammed on the breaks

"Sorry Sweetheart I didnt want you to get hurt." Bella said

I turned and said "I get what I want always" and I placed my hand on Bella's knee and I started to move my hand higher up her leg Bella grabbed his hand and said

"If you want to keep that hand you will not touch me again."

God I was hard she was such a turn on I want to fuck her, and I will at the facility we have a room that holds our kind and she wont be able to get away. I pulled my hand Away

Minutes later Bella was whispering to the girls I couldnt hear what she said then that annoying tapping sound started

I said "stop that it is annoying"

and that noise stopped.

Then 30 minutes later I heard 7 taps I know it is texting. I slammed on the breaks I turned and looked at Ryan "hold her for a second"

With that Ryan grabbed Bella and held her to him she struggled but couldnt move without hurting her kids.

I got out of the car and was back by the back passanger door I opened it grabbed Claire dragging her out of the car

"Give it to me NOW or I drain her right here" I demanded to Nessie

"Auntie help me" Claire said

"Nessie Now Sorry I cant do anything." and Ryan grabbed Bella's breast still holding her and Bella still struggled and Nessie handed me her cell phone. Ryan continued to feel Bella up then I said "Stop touching my stuff or I'll kill you. And you little thing your phone" I wanted be feeling her up like that. Soon I'll have Bella.

she said "it is in my pocket" I placed her down on the ground

"NOW GIRL" I yelled I just wanted to get to the facility

She got it out and gave it to him. "Get back in girl."

and Claire climbed back on nessie's lap. I dropped the cell phones. I closed the door and get back in the front, Ryan let go of Bella

Bella whispered "Everything will be ok girls."

We continued on for hours nonstop till we were almost out of gas. I stopped and filled it up we should be there in 6 more hours or so.

We had about an hour to go and I stopped the car "everyone out" I said

"Ryan take this to a remote location and leave it. Then came back to the facility for your fun."

Ryan drove off. "Johan grab the girls. I grabbed bella feeling her body close to mine gave me a hard on and I told her come or they die."

Johan said "Girls I'm so sorry please be still and close your eyes and we will be there." Then we ran to the facility opened the gate and took them to that room put them in here.

I looked at Bella as the cell door slid closed.

"I'll get you later" I said

"Your dead You know that The Cullens, Our family will come to us. You will be sorry."

With that I left her to her I heard them crying, But I didnt care.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

**Carlisle POV**

We are going to add 3 newborns to our family. This is going to be so trying not that we cant do it. The two of the newborns are Claire's brothers. They were family before they didnt know completely that we are vampires but we couldnt tell them or the Voltori would come and punish us. The third one we have never had the pleasure of meeting, but we couldn't leave him there and possible he will want to join us. I explained what is happening to them, the whole process, from the burning which should be finished in a day or so. then the unbearable thirst and that they have the power to over come it. They must fight it or the pack will destroy them, for our treaty states that we are not allowed to even bite a human. I explained this to them as well Will and John will be a more little understanding.

When the boys wake we are going to take them hunting. The pack (Jake's)and Edward are looking for Bella, Nessie and Claire. Alice and Jasper are looking on traffic cameras, Jasper is the best at hacking, but we lost them just outside of Seattle. Jakes Pack is still looking Rose and Emmett are so pissed that they are doing little to hide the that. Rose is looking for the lowjack that she placed in Bella's car saying that Bella is going to be so pissed, that we lowjacked the car. But apparently the car is moving to fast to locate the jack, so until it slows a little or stops then we will be able to locate it. It has been a very long 12 hours . Rose is mad that she put in a larger gas tank.

"They stopped in St. Louis Missouri" Rose shreaked.

"I called Edward he will be there in an hour." Emmett said.

"I have it on traffic cameras but there isnt anyone in the car. There will be a scent though." Jasper said

"No the scent will be gone it rains in 20 minutes and I cant see where they went... err ...I hate not seeing everything. Oh, Carlisle you are getting a phone call from Aro in an hour. You need to go help him in a week."

"Where will I be going?" I asked

"Not just you we all have to go there. Even the boys, The Delani's, but until 3 weeks. I dont know the reason yet I cant see that." Alice stated

"Esme call the Delani's and ask for help See if we can take the boys there for a few weeks" I said.

_20 minutes later_

_Ring...Ring...Ring_

"Hello?" I said

Hello, My dear friend I need your help as the human doctor you are. They have some problems that you can choose to help them." Aro said

"Okay, What do I have to do?"

"You have to be there in two weeks but not earlier than one week."

"Where?" Im getting fustrated he isnt telling me everything and I know that but why.

"In Michigan, I'll send you a package telling you the rest of the information at the end of the week. Please be ready."

"I will umm... can you tell me anything else...Anything that I'll need to help the humans" give me something. god how will I know what I'll need. 0

**ARO POV**

Three rings

"Hello?" Carlisle said

"Hello, My dear friend I need your help as the human doctor you are. They have some problems that you can choose to help them." I said

"Okay, What do I have to do?"

"You have to be there in two weeks but not earlier than one week." I cant possible tell him everything he would refuse and I want my experiment to go without any problems I really dont care if the humans die just the kids.

"Where?"

"In Michigan, I'll send you a package telling you the rest of the information at the end of the week. Please be ready." I cant tell him exactly where.

"I will umm... can you tell me anything else...Anything that I'll need to help the humans"

"I'm so sorry but with the package you will get some information." I dont want to give him to much he has to much of a kind heart for his own good. so I know that he wont be able to walk away.

"So in a week Call me when you get there."

"Okay Can I bring some of my family to help with what ever?" Carlisle asked

"Sure but tell them not to interfer or they will be punished." By Jane and that is fun to see.

"Ok talk to you in a week or so Aro...Bye."

"Thanks Carlisle Goodbye my friend." and I hung up.

I ordered 15 vampires to impregnant those girls

*******Flashback******

The room was filled with 15 gifted male vampires.

"I need each of you to impregnant 2 humans at this facility. The girls are human and they wont be willing partners but it needs to be accomplished. Is there any problems?"

"What do we get out of it?" one said

"You can get to feed here for 2 months after and right before you go and you will be paid."

"How do we do it with out killing them? They are weak frail pathetic things." another said.

"You have to be carefuland you are not to kill any of the girls. Jane will punish you. Is that understood?" I asked

"Yeah" All 15 vampires said at once.

"Thank you for your services. Feed now and go with Heidi. She will take you there and bring you back."

With that all of them went to feed. Now to set up Carlisle.

******* End of Flashback****

**Kassie POV**

We got beat so bad after we got back Felix was really mad. Sammie had a broken arm protecting her face. I have a few broken ribs and fingers they threw us back into our cell we hurt so bad. I had no idea how to set a compound fracture of the upper arm.

"You were told not to hurt them, they are needed." Alec said

"Here drop that one in here with them she is one of the one's mom." Alec continued.

"Yeah she can help fix my mess." Felix said

Then they opened our cell and dropped her on the floor.

"Mom?" I shook her she is starting to wake up "mommy are you ok?"

"awh" mom said

"MOM wake you please I need you."

"Cassie is that you... Oh my god my baby... I didnt think I'd ever see you again. I love you so much my girl."

"Mommy I'm so sorry I tried to escape and that is why you are here." and I started crying.

"Oh baby you didnt do this they did and your hurt tell me what hurts" mom said

I laughed my mom always the nurse first. so I told her "My ribs and fingers, but my friend Sammie has a compound fracture of the upper are."

"The Humerous, Sammie is it" she said Sammie nodded "I need to set this and it is going to hurt sweetheart. Cass do you have towel or pillowcase."

I nodded. "get it honey"

I went and got a thin large towel handed it to my mom.

"Thanks Cass now get behind her and hold her still." mom said

I did as I was told and whispered to Sammie "I'm so sorry, but mom will make it better." While mom set the bone and Sammie screamed and those stupid vampires were laughing at us because I hissed at the pressure on my ribs. Mom made a sling to put Sammie's are in then told me there wasn't anything that she could do for my ribs and all she could do for my fingers is tie them together with a strips of an old sock.

Awhile later I heard Aunt Bella "The Cullens will find us Demetri and they will kill you. Let us go!"

"AUNTIE HELP US!" I yelled

"Shut up little girl" Demetri said as they dragged aunt bella by us and Johan held Claire and Nessie both struggling.

"Stop or you will be in a cell without Mommy or Auntie." both of them stopped struggling immediately.

"Master wants to speek to you Johan." Jane said

He picked up the phone and said "Yeah I got all, Send all of them to complete the process." What does that mean I wondered.

**Bella POV**

I laid the girls down on the bunk.

"Mom we are really scared." and they both started crying

I picked them both up and rocked them telling them that it was ok,and hummed my lullaby. They both fell asleep

A little while later Claire woke up "Auntie are we gonna get out of this?"

"Yes my girl you will get out of this so will Nessie. I will do everything in my power to do that. I'll protect you. I promise Sweetheart." I told her I will die trying but I couldnt tell her that.

"Your uncles are coming and they will make them pay for this. Now sleep sweet thing."

With she fell back asleep.

I sat listening outside of my cell and heard 31 beating hearts. I could c\see that Cassie and her friend were hurt and had internal bleeding. I wish dad was here.

Then I heard a bunch of different voices all vampires.

"Alec do it now." Then I seen it the fog that puts others to sleep I extended my shield over my girls but I couldnt get it over to Cassie. Then I heard "Strap then to the tables."

Then "Okay you can let them go Alec."

Then alot of yelling and screaming and begging and crying, and Claire and Nessie woke up. They Started crying.

"SHUT UP NOW!" Then an erie silence except for a little whimpering.

"Now you guyes you cant kill them but have fun. Girls the more you struggle the more it will hurt. I want this one to punish her."

"You leave us alone and dont touch those girls" said.

**Demetri POV**

"Alec do it now... Strap then to the tables." Then everyone grabbed a couple of girls, and stripped them down to their underware and strapped them down to tables spread open and arms down by their sides.

"Okay you can let them go Alec."

Then alot of yelling and screaming and begging and crying

"SHUT UP NOW!" I yelled

Then an erie silence except for a little whimpering.

"Now you guyes you cant kill them but have fun. Girls the more you struggle the more it will hurt." I said

"I want this one to punish her." Pointing to Cassie she has to pay for making me chase her.

"You leave us alone and dont touch those girls" The mom said.

"I will do your little girl and I know that tight little thing will be enjoyable for me."I said

"Alec this one is yours pointing to Sammie. Everyone else pick one and get it done. Jane dont let anyone kill the girls NO BITING AT ALL!" I said

"Have Fun Go!" Felix said

Then I climbed on the table. Cassie was trembling and crying.

"Please dont do this" She whispered.

I laughed and said "Oh I'm gonna do it"

and I ripped off her bra and felt her up and she started struggling. I laughed again she cant get away even with out being tied down. I played with her for a little while and she struggled the whole time which made me hard and then I ripped off her panties and she screamed I stopped and looked around to see everyone else entering their girls and each of them screaming. I could smell blood from all the virgins.

I looked at Cassie and entered her over and over again. She is so soft and tight. She still struggled. Crying. I increased my pace and I came inside her.

I got off told her she was fun. Left her there bleeding, naked, and crying for all to see. Ha my trophy.

I looked around the room and all of the girls and the mom were done by the time I got done with Cassie

All the girls were left there bleeding, naked, and crying.

"You all can go with Heidi now."

I wanted to go force Bella now so I want down to her cell.

"Bella I'm coming to do those girls."

"I'll never let you touch them you bastard. Girls stay back so he cant touch you." Bella said

The girls backed up so their backs were against the wall. I pushed the button and the door started to slide open.

Bella screamed "NO" and grabbed the door.

**Please Review! **


	6. Chapter 6

I dont own twilight, but Im having fun Please Review

Chapter 6

**Carlisle POV**

I am to go to Michigan in two days we still havent found Bella or the girls. Edward and the pack has been looking around the car everywhere within a 50 mile radius and nothing. Emmett and Rose went to Delani to drop off the boys for a few weeks they didnt object they didnt want to kill anyone. With Garrett, Kate, Carman, Eleazer, Tanya they can help them so it will be alright.

Then Rose and Emmett will come back come back to go with me to michigan Along with the whole family. Edward and the pack will meet us there to rest for a couple of days (or the day because I know Edward, Jake and Quil wont stop till they are found) they havent stopped looking and that is all they are doing.

"Carlisle we will be leaving soon the package will be here in 20 minutes and Em and Rose will be here in 15" Alice said.

"Thanks Alice my girl." She started crying and went into a vision

"NOnononononono no no no. please dont hurt her please. Oh my god why cant I see where?"Alice cried and Jasper rushed to her side whispering that who ever took them will pay and it isnt her fault as she dry sobbed. The rest of the family came in as soon as she said anything. We all hugged Alice and stayed that way until the doorbell rang. Rose and Emmett brought the package to me I opened it and it gave me the directions.

"We are going to Phoenix, MI. Lets move I want to set up a new base and have it running by the end of the day. We will find Bella and the girls, Aro will help us after this." I said

We were taking all the vechicals but we were only driving the Porshe and the BMW the rest are going to be delivered. The girls were so messed up. The emotions must be driving Jasper crazy.

_6 hours later_

We arrived at the first gate and I pushed in the code then there was another after a few minutes. The massive gate opened. I smelled different vampires, Humans, Blood.

We went into the building everyone was so quiet and there was little noise. We followed the human heart beats. We got to a large door and the beats were on the other side.

"Hold your breaths until you think you can handle it. ok" I said

"Okay" Everyone said

I opened the door and seen 31 beds each bed had a girl in it tied up all had IV's in them all were naked covered in bruises, and most were still bleeding, with venum between their legs.

Rose said "Out now boys for 3 minutes"

**Rose POV**

"Out now boys for 3 minutes" I said

"Mom and Ali we need to cover them up quickly, to give them back some dignity."

They nodded.

I felt so bad for them they were just left here for god knows how long. We quickly covered each one one with a sheet.

"Girls we are going to untie you, please dont pull out your IV. I am so sorry this happened to you I dont know why It did but we will find out and who ever did it will pay I promise. My dad is a doctor, My mom, brothers,and sister will help you."

With that dad, Em, Jazz came in. We untied everyone, and I seen Cassie and her mom.

"Cass my girl Im so sorry."

I hugged her and she cried "Auntie I tried to fight him but he was like a cold rock beating on me. I hurt all over and everyone has been vomiting for like a week. Mom put in the IV's and hooked up all the blood too."

"Cass my girl dont worry tell me who did this to you?"

"Auntie it was Demetri. Am I going to die? He said that I am."Cass said

"No sweetheart I wont let that happen. You are safe now We are the Cullens and we wont let anything happen to you!"

I am going to kill Demetri I know Em and my brothers will help me! I am so angry that men could do this without caring.

**Jasper POV**

I am so angry and the feelings around me are just as bad. I am having a hard time sending peace to everyone. There is so much pain from all the girls. I send them numbing waves and it eases the pain some. Then peace to my siblings and my love and surprisingly to my adoptive parents(they have never had murderous feelings before).

"Please guyes lighten up a little I want to kill them too but lets just help these girls, then we can hunt down them one by one." with that everyone was alright

Everyone was cleaning up the girls mom and ali got them clothes, Rose stayed with Cass and Sammie (Cass's friend) The guyes helped clean them up, everyone saying sorry.

I called Edward to get some stuff

_"Edward we need your help for a while, Dad wants you to pick up 40 pregnancy tests. It is really bad Ed. It was like a sceen from a horror movie and we found Cassie." _

_"We will be there in 15 minutes... Dad said __P__hoenix, MI right." Edward said_

"Yeah see you soon. I gave him the code to get in and said good bye"

**Carlisle POV**

I am so angry how could Aro do this to these humans. I am going to find out.

I first had to check everyone. Abby Stone (Cassie's mom) was an RN and she helped set everyones IV and blood. She told me all she was allowed to do and she said the whole ordeal lasted 30 minutes. Abby was covered in bruises and I figured all the girls were pregnant by vampires. I can hear heart beats so there are so many so Edward is bringing pregnancy tests.

I worked on everyone for hours my girls cleaning and putting clothes on the girls. I started charts on each of them.

Jasper said he was numbing them some but they all are in pain.

After everything was under control I called Aro

the phone rang 5 times 5 how annoying

_"Hello, Carlisle, my friend how are you? did you arrive?" Aro said_

_"You monster how could you Aro do this to these humans and raping them you make me sick. You know that each one of these girls will die without venum after the baby tears out of them."_

_He laughed "Listen I dont care about any of the humans they all are disposable. You will stay there and finish my experiment, but remember only make what your family can handle."_

_"WHY?" _I cant choose who lives and dies I'm not god. Each human life is precious.

_"Each child may have powers and we will get the rights to them. And Carlisle I'll check on you and find out the outcome. It has been a week and a half since the impregnantion." Aro snickers_

_"Oh and tell Johan thanks, but inform him that his daughters have been disposed of they tried to escape."_

_"Umm.. Aro, I dont think Johan is here. There wasnt anyone except the girls."_

**Edward POV**

We have been looking for Bella and the girls for almost 2 weeks and we got to the can to late to have a scent. but we have been looking everywhere. I promised my family to help them set up at the new base in michigan. Then the pack and myself will go back and look for my love and daughter and niece.

I got a call from Jazz.

_"Edward we need your help for a while, Dad wants you to pick up 40 pregnancy tests. It is really bad Ed. It was like a sceen from a horror movie and we found Cassie." _

Cassie..oh thank god..

_"We will be there in 15 minutes... Dad said __P__hoenix, MI right." Edward _

_"Yeah see you soon. He gave me the code to get in and said good bye" _

"Jake we got to go to help our family for no more than 2 hours then we can go back out."

_Fine but we need to find them _- Jake

_I just want my girl back _- Quil

_We are going to kick ass _- Seth

_Anyone stupid enough to take us on is just dumb we will find the scent_ - Jake

_Yeah_ - the pack thought

_Not to be a whinie bitch but can we eat on the 2 hour break _- Embry

With that we took off running to michigan. We got to the gate I put in the number. We went in quickly. Took off toward the next gate put in the number again. and went in.

I caught my loves scent, and I heard Nessie's heart beat.

_Bella she is here we smell her_ - Jake

_Nessie too_ - Quil

_Claire is with them dont worry man _- Seth

"Yeah Bella would never let anything happen to them" I said.

We ran in I was screaming "BELLA, NESSIE CLAIRE"

Jazz and Em appeared I followed the scent with the wolves right behind me.

"Daddy we are here help us...DADDY WE ARE HERE PLEASE MOMMY IS HURT!"

All of us ran in the direction of her yelling. my love is hurt. I ran as fast as my legs would carry me.

Then I seen my love, my Bella sitting on the floor holding the sliding door closed. Her arms were covered in bite marks, and her eyes were black.

"Love I'm here" I touched her arm and she hissed at me "We are all here your safe."

Nessie and Claire was sitting on the floor huddled together.

"Bella honey you need to let us in", but she didnt move.

"Daddy, she has been like that for 3 days"

I crouched down by her "Baby, please look at me" I rubbed her arms

_Ed I'm worried she may have too much venum in her and it stings like a bitch. she will need to hunt tonight, the sooner the better _- Jazz

I nodded

"Mommy I want to see Jake he is here too." Nessie said

"Auntie please can I see Quil I miss him" Claire said

Bella finally looked at me and let the door go and it opened. I went in and hugged her then went to the girls and hugged them too. I went back to my love picked her upand held her as she dry sobbed

"I love you so much Bella."

_I need to hunt love my arms hurt so bad _- Bella she lowered her shield

_Go she needs to hunt now that will make some of the pain go away_ - Jazz

With that I picked up my love and said "Be right back Jake and Quil take care of my daughter and niece."

I took off followed by Em

_Sorry Ed I just need to watch my little sis for a while I'm worried _- Em

She took out 3 deer and said "I feel much better. I love you Edward" 

Please Review_ , _Please Review

Please ReviewPlease Review

Please Review Please Review


	7. Chapter 7 the meeeting

I dont own twilight...

Chapter 7 Family Meeting

**Carlisle POV**

I have preformed 31 pregnancy tests all of them being positive this is terrible there is no way we can turn 31 we cant handle newborns even Jasper said so.

We only have less than a week until we need to decide.

Our cousins will be here in less than an hour with our newborns (my new children) which Eleazar has said that they have been doing well. Tanya is in love with John. Eleazar said they are both very happy. Edward took Bella hunting a few days ago and she hasnt been the same, she has been distant and crying alot but wont tell anyone why to say the least edward is stressed.

We didnt even know that she was here we were so busy with everything that I didnt even smell her or my granddaughter. I looked at Bella's arms they are covered with bite marks more than Jasper has and that is alot one arm is worse than the other and she also has 2 bite marks on her right shoulder. She wont tell anyone what happened and she has her shield over Nessie and Claire. Edward begged her to just tell him and she said no.

I tried to get her to talk and all she would say is that there are some thet will pay and that day she will make him pay. She also said she was so nieve and that she should have provented it all.

I dont understand that at all.

Then she wouldnt say anything else and put on a small smile. She walked away to tend to Nessie and Claire she has not let them out of her sight. She wont let them be without someone she is worried that it will happen again. Jake and Quil they are happy that the girls are back and are more protective of them as well.

All the girls have different problems. From one needing etrar blood in her IV... To another has an infection... Unfortantly we cant see anything in an ultrasound... I feel at a loss. God what should I do.

I am not god I shouldnt have been given this choice. Of who lives and dies.

The oldest girl is 20 the youngest is almost 15, except for Abby she is 35. Without Abby there is 30 girls.

**Edward POV**

These days since we found Bella have been trying for her. She has so much guilt.

"Bella, love please tell me what happened to you. I need to know."

"I cant tell you. You will do things that we cant have you do yet. I promise I will tell you, just not right now. Please trust me." Bella said

"I do trust you with my life, but you dont need to handle this by yourself."

She sighed "You need to promise not to be angry. and not to do anything."

"Love you know I'll try not to be angry, but if something needs to be done We will take care of it. No one messes with the Cullens."

"That right there is why I refuse to tell you guyes I love you too much to let anything happen to my entire family."Bella yelled

"Sis please tell us it is hurting you so much" Jazz said _ she wont tell us she is to determined, and she is refusing everything I'm sending her._

I nodded

"Stop working against me" Bella hissed and she got us and left going back to our daughter and niece.

"Baby please we are just trying to help you, we love you."

She sighed "I'm so sorry I know you do. Just trust me." and turned and left.

_So what is the plan? you have one right? _I shook my head no. .._get nessie to talk...Me and Em will take her hunting so you can talk to nessie 2 miles away right so she cant cover nessie _- Jazz

"yeah that will work. Talk to Em and come up with something" I whispered at vampire speed

"Alright will do, but we have a family meeting in 10 minutes" Jazz said

"We need to decide how many of these girls we can change and be able to control" Carlisle said _ I cant decide this_

"How many girls do you think we can handle without having a complete distruction?" Eleazer said _ I truely have no idea plus more than half of these girls are gifted even in their human forms._

"I have dealt with newborns and they are so hard to deal with and we were unable to handle more than 20 at one time." _and the outcome of our coven was really bad we lost some of our ranks... but we would not be losing ranks we would lose our family members, Edward... and I wont think twice to kill any of them if they attacked my wife, sisters, nieces, or mom even if they can take care of themselves. He said and thought looking at me._

"We have to give them the choice. Not just change them." Rose said _I would have wanted the choice. Even if I wouldnt be here right now._

"I say we talk to the girls then because I agree with Rose" Bella said with a smile it is so fustrating not knowing what she is thinking.

"I feel bad for those girls, and I know we can do something for them." Mom said.

"I cant see all of the girls are blurry. I am just worried on what the Volturi will do with our decisions. So much is undecided. I so sorry." _I have been having visions on Bella too and she will tell you soon. I am positive. _

"I think we can handle more look at John, Andy, and Will. They are doing great." Em said _Plus this will be loads of fun. _I just shook my head only Em can joke at a time like this.

"I can say if you explain everything and see who wants to be changed or not at all. They will be accepting... who were wants it. I still have the thirst I'm dealing with but I would not change anything." _I need to hunt soon it is getting really bad... think of something else... maybe I'll challange Em in a wrestling will be fun._ They are so much alike it is really scary.

"I think the next thing to do is to go talk to the girls. I will be back in 10 to 15 minutes. Edward will you join me please." Carlisle said

"Of course dad but it wont change anything." I said

_**The Meeting with the girls**_

"Girls I need to talk to you all. There are some you need to know. First you all know that you were all raped by vampires and the children are infact half vampire. I know that without help you will die. You see my daughter was in your place except for the horrible rape and without my son she would have died. Your children will survive, but you will not." Dad said _did I cover it all?_

"You will remember everything when you become a vampire. You will also have to contain the thirst you will have you will become hard and unmoving. You will stay the age you are Physically, never getting older. The pain that you will feel is the worst pain you will ever feel. You will feel like you are burning alive. We only feed off the blood of animals. We choose not to be monsters. So we want to know who wants to be changed?" at that time everyone started thinking

_I dont want to remember this forever._

_I would not be alive._

_This is the only way I can live then I will I want to see my baby._

"So this is the only way we can live right without your help we will die? When will we be able to see our family again?" Abby asked

"Abby you will never be able to see your family again as well as the rest of you guyes. You see your families are human and you will want to slotter them. We would become your new family." Carlisle said

"You dont have decide right now but we will need to decide before the baby comes. Is there anyone that wants either way... Yes or No or I dont know" I said

with that there were 13"Yes" 3 "I dont knows" and 15 "no"

_'At least I dont have to decide' Dad thought_ "Now we will put in place a plan to save those that want to live. We will let you rest."

We went back to our family and started to plan to ensure the safety of the girls.

**Please Review, Please Review.**


	8. Chapter 8

I dont own twilight... sorry so short this week

Chapter 8

We went back to Abby '_Edward she needs to know about her family'_

Abby can I have a word with you please there are some things you need to know."

"Um ... Sure Carlisle... where to?" Abby asked _'What does he want, I wonder if it is bad'_

"Right this way my dear, Edward will help us" _She needs to be carried' dad thought_

I went and picked her up gently "Sorry Mrs Abby." I said

"No problem Edward." Abby said ... as we walked through the main dining hall doors to an office. Where I set her down in a chair."

_'I should leave this place before anyone else finds me' I need to get to my daughters'_ A male voice thought

"Abby I need to ask you what you remember about the day you were taken?" Dad asked

"I heard yelling down stairs. I went down the steps and I heard a loud crash right next to my head. I turned and seen the one my daughter called Demetri. Then everything went black. I now know that he hit my head. Why?" Abby said

"Well we didnt get there in time to save your husband. He was killed instantly, but your sons ...umm they were turned into vampires...we have shown them our way of life. I am so sorry for your loss my dear." Dad said

Abby started crying _'I was so mean to him the last time I talked to him. I didnt even tell him that I loved him he was my true love. I loved him more than anything.' _"Oh my god what have I done." Abby sobbed so hard for many minutes.

Dad just sat there and rubbed her back telling her that her husband loved her and he knew that her husband loved her as well.

"Dad I'll be right back." I need to find Jazz, Em, Garrett, Eleazer to find this person I heard. I'll have the pack protect my daughter and niece. Our girls will protect the other girls and we will find this man.

I explained to everyone and we moved Nessie and Claire in the dining hall where the pack could help protect the other girls, but I told Jake and Quil not to let Nessie or Claire go anywhere without them no matter what.

Dad and Mom stayed with Abby.

Then we went to find the vampire. We immediately smelled him in the office next to Abby and our parents.

"Who ever you are come out we have you surrounded" I said

_'there is no way to get away there is at least 3 vampires out there' the male thought._

"NOW GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE OR YOU WILL REGRET IT" Em yelled

The guy was feeling fear. He came out slowly. Jazz and Garrett grabbed him and each of us were so angry all was thinking of killing this man even I was having trouble controlling myself.

"Jazz please try."

_'Ed you know when I want to kill him for all of this it makes it hard for me to control the emotion instead of feeding everyone with it' Jazz thought._

"We got to question him first to know all who was involved. Agreed guyes."

They all agreed.

"First you need to answer all our questions. If you dont we will make you. It will be painful." I said

"What is your name?"

"Johan"

"Why did you do that to those girls?"

"I had no choice Aro has my daughters"

"That is just sick... you bastard! Raping young girls even if it was to save your daughters." Em got up and punched Johan hard in the face.

"Wait, what I never did that I could never do that infact I didnt arrive back from my hunt until the day after all that. I even let that nurse go to put in IV's in all the girls, but I couldnt let her fix anything else. I am so sorry. There was nothing else to do."

_'He is truthful Edward'_

Just then Dad came in and said "Johan I am sorry but Aro said he disposed of your daughters for them not listening to his order. They are dead."

Johan fell to the ground screaming/shreaking, growling, hissing, _'I couldnt save my little girls. my poor babies. I did all of this for nothing. I am going to kill that man for everything he did to these girls.'_ He finally stopped but stayed on the ground.

"Johan, How long since they were raped?" I asked

_'Almost a month, maybe longer.' Johan thought._

"We only have a few days guyes if that. Johan if you want to help you can, but I dont think any of the girl want to see you, but you can work in the kitchen."

"That will be fine and thank you." Johan said sadly

We went back to planning to ensure the safety of the girls.

Sorry so short, but I thought it was needed kind of on the last chapter.

**Please Review, Please Review.**


	9. Chapter 9   the birth

**I dont own twilight. Please review. **

Chapter 9 The Birth 

**Carlisle POV  
><strong>

Two days had passed since we found Johan and he is so heart broken for his lost daughters, but it was wrong not to tell him. We Also told Abby about Will and John. She was glad that we helped them.

It was decided that 15 of the girls and Abby wanted to be saved. We put Edward, Alice, and Jasper's venum in scringes to put it inject into their hearts.

We have theories and we think that may make them gifted. We wanted to help them as much as possible.

The girls names that are being saved are Alyssa, Samantha, Ashley, Elizabeth, Zoey, Tristrin, Sophia, Cassandra, Kristian, Amanda, Madaline, Briannah, Alexis, Susan, Emilia.  
>We have each of them set up. Just waiting for the births. It will happen very soon.<p>

Cassie was the first one to go into labor. Or what ever you call it. Edward said there is a loud creaking sound then the baby breaks out of the mothers body.

Within seconds Cassie is shaking I gave her morphine it seemed to help Bella. Then there was another 15 loud creaking sounds so it has begun.

We all went into action, but we told anyone that couldnt handle the blood to leave. No questions asked, we also put Will, John, and Andy in the cell that was built to keep us locked in.

I had Rose helping me with her I delivered the baby or it kind of crawled out, but then a second baby climbed out one boy one girl. Cassie was totally out of it. The babies seemed fine. It lasted about 2 minutes. Everyone the whole family was helping giving each girl morphine even if they didnt want want to be saved. I feel it is inhumane to have them in to be in pain. It happened so fast even for vampires.

There was only a few that couldnt handle the blood but they left the room immediately. The Pack was very helpful even with all the blood. A couple vomited from it saying that it was so gross. 

When it was done we had 8 sets of twins belonging to Cassie, Abby, Samantha(Sammie),Elizabeth(Lizzie),Sophia, Madeline(Maddie), Zoey and Trisha (But she didnt want to be saved).

We asked the girls that didnt want to be saved to write a letter to the children they were pregnant with. The letter was to tell the kids why they made the decision. They all agreed.

**Trisha POV  
><strong>My mane is Trisha Marie Samason. I am 14 years old, but I was to turn 15 in 7 months. I had both parents 2 brothers, and a twin sister. We all lived in the word of god. This last 6 months were the worst of my life.

I believe that god would have never let anything bad happen to me if I didnt commit a crime against god.

I lied once to my mom and I kissed one boy. I deserve to be punished how ever god needs to before I go to heaven. I have been praying everyday to be forgiven for my sins. My mom told me that god was forgiving if I prayed and followed the rules.

When I was raped god was punishing me I deserved it. I was an unwed pregnant woman. The Doctor asked us if we wanted to be saved then he explained that they were vampires, and that we would be turned into one. I couldnt do that. I know I will die having this child, but that is for my sin and the child I'm having will be free of my sins. He or she will be safe with the doctor and his wife. They also asked me to write a letter to my child to let it know of my decision.

_Baby,_

_Well this seems silly but I am so sorry I cant be there for you. I am only 14 years old and I am not married. With that being said none of this is your fault. I made some bad decisions that I need to pay for. I wont survive your birth. Doctor Cullen told me so and I cant become that. Know that I took all my sins with me so you will be safe from them. I love you _

_P.S. If you are a Boy in my heart you will be Louis Mason after my mom's dad (your Grandpa full name minus the middle name. I loved him he was always kind to me even when my parents werent. I was always the bad one mom said.)and If your a Girl you will be Lillie Marie after my favorite flower, and marie is my middle name._

_P.P.S Love your new mom and dad, and dont feel bad for my decision._

_Your Mother_

_Trisha _

I wrote the 2 days ago and we are just waiting I talked to the doctors son Edward and he said he would take care of my baby so I am worry free now.

Then I heard the worst sound ever. Then the worst pain ever. It felt like I was being torn in half, I have been praying why do I still feel pain.

Edward said "You wont feel anything else sweet girl go to god he is waiting for you, you never deserved any of this sweetheart."

"Thanks for everything Edward, the pain is gone." I smiled

I closed my eyes and everything went black.

**Carlisle POV  
><strong>

40 Children in total, There were 23 girls and 17 boys. Each child was just as beautiful as ever.

Johan had said he was to call him with the births the last 2 days we are packing the babies, so they are be safe from our 15 newborns  
>females. We have 18 total now to say Im a little worried. The guyes have decided our woman and girls will take the babies with the pack. They are going to England. We have a 12,000 acer farm that has 2 castles on it. We will go after we know our new family memembers can handle with humans.<p>

**Bella POV  
><strong>

We are taking the babies today I didnt agree but I lost out on the vote they were thinking it would be hard to protect them. Jazz said I was not a, normal newborn. So I lost for now. To say I was fustrated was an understatement Jazz keep sending me calming waves. I argued that the babies will help the girls like Nessie helped me. The vote is going to give them a week. The ones that need more time they will stay in Michigan.

So Ali, Rose, Esme, Katie, Ness, Claire, Carmen, Tanya, the pack, and I are going. We brought a new private jet and loaded the it. Ali had many new things sent to castle.

There are 17 babies that dont have parents. There were 9 boys and 8 girls.

We decided that all of us are taking 3 except Tanya is taking 2 She said that her and Johny are just starting out and she wanted a little less. But not until all the guyes come to the castle.

_One week later_

All the girls and boys are handling the change well that they are on their way here we miss them so much. All the girls want to see their babies. and they have grown so much.

I have named the one little girl Lillia Michelle plus Trisha's twins Lillie Marie and Louis Mason. I wanted to follow her lead she didnt know that she was having twins but she picked the names. I miss my love of my life he will be here soon

We made an airport to land our private jet.

We set up a very large nursery so who ever is crying can be taken care of. There isnt any baby that cries for no reason. and they all sleep through the night already. All desire blood just like Nessie did. The little ones that I have been taken as my own will only quiet down with me same as the other ones only taking to their new mothers. There are 23 babies that are a little upset that they are without their moms'. Even though we have a large nursery each baby has their own room kind of.

My 3 babies are in Edward and my suites in the castle(Lillia, Lillie, Louie).

Jasper and Ali have their own suite and 2 babies(Justin and Jasmine ).

Em and Rose have their 2 babies (Henry and Molly)in their suite.

Carlisle and Esme in their suite with their 3 babies (Austin, Avery, Andrea).

Eleazer and Carmen have also agreed on 3 babies in their suite (Miguel, Matthew, Mellody)

Garrett and Katie in their suite have 2 babies( Hunter, Caroline).

John and Tanya have 2 Babies (Kaylee, and Kyle) in their suite.

We didnt name the other babies their moms named them.

We have all the other mothers in their own suites as well. Andy and Will have asked to stay with their sisters to help their babies Abby wanted to stay close to them as well. Each of the pack has their own room. Jake and Nessie are sharing a suite, and Quil and Claire are sharing a suite. The pack is next to each other.

**-****Please Review-**


End file.
